Un día de Invierno
by Rukia Dragneel
Summary: Sus vidas eran completamente opuestas. Ella, la hija de un millonario refinado. Él, un cantante con un pasado tormentoso. Un día de invierno sus vidas se unirán en la música y en el amor. NaLu


Summary: Sus vidas eran completamente opuestas. Ella, la hija de un millonario refinado. Él, un cantante con un pasado tormentoso. Un día de invierno sus vidas se unirán en la música y en el amor.

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san. **

Capítulo 1.-"Día Nevado"

Al acabar de comer el generoso almuerzo preparado por su chef personal, suspiró. Una soledad mortal que amenazaba con ―aún más― soledad rondaba por esa habitación, y, probablemente por toda la mansión Heartfilia.

Respiró calmada, tomando varios segundos en realizar esa acción. Observó todo el lugar detenidamente, sin dejar nada fuera de su vista:

―Nada cambiará aquí ¿verdad? ―susurró para sí misma―. Mamá… no debiste irte jamás.

― ¿Sucede algo, Madame? ―Consultó la señora Spetto, una de las empleadas del lugar.

―Nada ―fingió una sonrisa, queriendo ocultar la tristeza que vagaba en su corazón hace muchos años, desde que la había perdido―. Si me disculpa.

Se levantó y fue a su cuarto, sin dejar de pensar en ella, la persona que amó más que nadie ni nada en el mundo, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

Después de la muerte de Layla, se encariñó con varios empleados de la mansión; como la señora Spetto, el viejo Belo, el señor Ribbon y la señora Aed. Ellos la consentían y cuidaban; le entregaban el amor que necesitaba más que nadie. Pero aun así, nada llenaría el vacío de su corazón.

Luego de entrar, cerró la puerta tras sí y prendió la televisión con desinterés.

―_Aqu__í__ estamos junto a Natsu Dragneel, famoso cantante solista que hoy lanz__ó__ su primer disco titulado "Daybreak" __―__dec__í__a la periodista con un chico de cabello rosa al lado suyo. Él solo sonreía__―__¿__C__ó__mo te sientes, Natsu?_

―_Supongo que bien __―__rio levemente._

Una extraña y nueva sensación se alojó en el estómago de Lucy.

―Es bastante… lindo ―dijo algo ruborizada. Suspiró y se alteró enseguida― ¿¡qué!? ¡No es así! ¡Saldré a tomar aire!

_¿¡Por qué diablos acaba de discutir conmigo misma!?_

Al acabar de apagar la TV, abrió su armario y sacó una bufanda roja de allí. Cambió su falda por unos Jeans cómodos para no resfriarse y abrigó sus manos con unos guantes de lana.

Salió a hurtadillas por la ventana de su habitación y sonrió complacida, estaba bien de vez en cuando dejar la rutina. Esquivó a los guardias y escapó de su "palacio" para dirigirse a la plaza más cercana.

Los árboles habían sido despojados de sus hojas verdes y sido remplazadas por una capa blanca, hermosa a la vista humana. Nadie se veía a kilómetros, pero las luces encendidas de las casas alumbraban en lugar.

Invierno.

― ¡Quién no ama el invierno! ¡Quién no ama la nieve! ―Exclamó divertida mientras se lanzaba a aquel lago de color blanco que hace años no sentía con libertad.

―Yo ¿Por qué? ―Bufó alguien a su espalda y volteó para saber de quién provenía esa voz, pues se le hacía conocida

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Era él, era Natsu Dragneel, un cantante famoso del que había oído minutos atrás, y lo tenía frente a frente. ¿Cuántas admiradoras desearían tener la suerte divina que ella poseía? De seguro millones; ya veía a una horda de adolescentes acercándose para asesinarla a sangre fría.

Un momento... ¿"_suerte divina_"? ¿Tanto quería conocerlo? Se retractó mentalmente mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer, en un acto rápido, hundió éste entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes, tratando de ocultarlo.

― ¡Hey! ¿Te pasa algo?

―N-no… ―negó, pero sentía sus mejillas arder como el mismo fuego

Era una reacción nueva, nunca antes se había sonrojado por la nada, y menos por un chico.

―Eres extraña ―dijo Natsu divertido

― ¡No me llames extraña!

―Soy Natsu ―se presentó, ignorando completamente la rabieta de la chica

Lucy le devolvió el saludo aun con un pequeño rubor. El chico se asombró después de notar un "algo" especial en sus ojos que le recordó a una persona.

―Je, te pareces a alguien

― ¿Odias el invierno, Natsu? ―Preguntó la rubia, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del peli-rosa

―S-sí, algo

― ¿Por qué? Es una época agradable

―Lo sé. Es solo que… ―suspiró, no había necesidad de hablar sobre cosas del pasado a una desconocida― nada. ¿Qué tal si sigues jugando?

― ¿Me estás acosando, Natsu Dragneel?

― ¿¡EH!? ―Rio sorprendido― ¡E-espera, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?!

―Lo escuché en la televisión. Cantante ¿no?

Natsu asintió observando el piso con una tristeza repentina que opacaba totalmente al chico alegre que acababa de conocer.

―Yo amo la música~ pero… ―tragó algo de saliva―… digamos, todavía no he podido lograr que me contrate la productora que yo quiero

― ¿Cuál es?

―Fairy Tail ―respondió con emoción, unos pequeños brillos en forma de estrella se alojaron en sus ojos achocolatados

―Bueno, yo ya me voy ―dijo a modo de despedida―, ¡adiós Luce~!

La nombrada se encontró incapaz de no sonrojarse, él la había llamado "Luce" de una forma muy tierna. Sus extremidades se movieron sin su consentimiento y avanzó unos pasos.

―Natsu… ―dudó un momento mientras atrapaba la mano del Dragneel entre las suyas

― ¿Sí?

Lo pensó tantas veces, que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar:

― ¡No te vayas! ¡O al menos déjame ir contigo! ―Pidió cabizbaja, se sentía avergonzada

―Claro ―asintió sonriéndole solo como él sabía

Al acabar de hablar, jaló a la rubia de la mano y comenzó a correr, alejándose de la plaza donde sus rumbos se habían unido sin querer.


End file.
